Thunderfangs
by Twelvepercent
Summary: Red and Green have always wondered about the secret past of their childhood friend, Leaf. Because of one fateful night, however, her history is revealed and she must find away to save herself and the pokemon she loves most. RedxGreen and Leaf/Brock
1. Tetris

**I've been working on this for a few weeks. It's already completed (holy crap, like 16,000+ words) and I intend to release a chapter every Wednesday night. It's a slow start but this will really pick up in the next few chapters. It's rated M for adult content like profanity, sex, violence, and rape. It's quite dramatic but also contains some subtle comedy. Also, I changed things from 3rd person to first so there may be a few places in which I forgot to make a correction. Please bear with me. Male/male RedxGreen pairing. The characters don't belong to me.**

Springtime was late the year Leaf arrived. The weather was warm but the trees refused to bloom. Green and I, two preschoolers at the time, had heard rumors of a child running wild in nearby Viridian Forest. The other children would tell stories the animal-like creature who would make occasional appearances in Viridian City in search of food from unsupervised garbage cans and unlocked cars. Tales of attacks and glowing eyes from the shadows were rumored to appear around the area. Some children were certain she had magical powers granted to her from vengeful legendary pokemon. Children would draw up these conclusions from the powerful flashes of light that would occasionally emit from the woods at night.

This frightended both me and Green. Fortunately, we lived in Pallet Town which was not immediately next to the enchanted forest, but close enough to have us look suspiciously outside on dark, spooky nights. Sometimes we would dare one another to peek behind bushes and rocks in search of the fabled wild-child. We would pull back

One some nights we would sneak out into the tall grass. Despite warnings to avoid the pokemon that thrived in the shrubbery, we would often adventure deep into the trees in search of large sticks and cool looking rocks. It was one late afternoon when Green noticed large sparks emitting from the distance. "Electric pokemon?" he asked me suspiciously. "might be a pikachu." My eyes lit up when I considered the possiblity. I remembered my pikachu pokedoll sitting on my bed at home. I never slept without it.

"Lets check it out." I said with a hint of enthusiasm. While I was a usually quiet little boy with jet black hair, I wouldn't miss an opportunity to see my favorite pokemon in the wild.

Sparks continued to illuminate the darkened surroundings. We sprinted towards the commotion, hoping to catch a glimpse of a little wild mouse pokemon. Upon approaching a clearing, it was clear a pokemon battle was taking place. Careful not to attract any attention from the trainer (we were quite underage to be out in the wilderness) Green and I crouched behind a bush to spectate the battle.

Surprisingly, the only mouse pokemon present was a small purple rattata. These were quite common in the area and considered a nusance by those who lived in town. The creature shrieked and growled as it continued to take hit after hit from sparks of electricity that emitted from the opposing pokemon. Its challenger was not the electric type pokemon we had previously expected. A small cat-like creature dogged the rattata's attempts to use tackle. As it maneuvered through the grass, she was commanded to shoot more sparks toward the losing creature. The boys were surprised to see the new unidentified pokemon but this curiosity was overshadowed by the image of its trainer. She was no taller than I was and I was only a couple inches shorter than Green. Her head was adorned in a mess of frizzy brown hair that held bits of sticks and dirt. Her eyes, surrounded by a dirty round face, shone in a brilliant blue. With a final attempt to inflict damage on the blue lion cub pokemon, the wild rattata fainted after being struck by the challenger's electric paw.

*Snap*

Green's foot cracked a twig beneath him. The young trainer froze in fright, directing her gaze towards the foreign sound with caution. Realizing their presence was announced to the wild girl, we cautiously made ourselves visible to the stranger. Before words could be exchanged, she disappeared towards Viridian Forest with the little blue pokemon following closely behind her.

This wouldn't be the only time the girl would appear to us. Occasionally we would catch a flash of blue fur and sharp blue eyes move beyond the trees that surrounded Pallet Town. Knowing of her presence, Green and I would leave cookies and pokemon food outside in view of our bedroom windows. We would often do this on nights we would have a sleep over. Despite our best efforts to catch another glimpse of the mysterious girl, we would always drift to sleep before the food would vanish.

No one knew about the wild girl's presence in little Pallet Town. We made sure to keep her existence unknown. It was a special secret Green and I would keep to themselves.

Despite our best efforts, we never managed to talk to her again before one fateful night in the early fall.

A storm traveled from a distant island causing harsh rain and thunder. Green was sleeping over at my house on this particular night. These sleepovers were never uncommon for use because we were quite inseparable, even as kids. It was this night that a light knock was heard from the front door. My raven haired mother cautiously approached the door, confused by the emptiness she saw through the door's peephole. Another knock was heard and she opened the door to reveal our secret friend sobbing on the doorstep. She clutched her injured pokemon close to her chest. Its blue fur was drenched in a darker hue from the heavy rain.

She hiccuped and sobbed holding the injured pokemon up to mother. Like me, mom wasn't dependent on words to communicate.

Mother carefully took the pokemon and gestured to the wild child to come in. She soaked the hard wood floor with rain water as she stood nervously in the entryway. She was afraid to drift any deeper into the foreign house.

Our four curious eyes glanced around of the corner to view the disheveled little girl. She had looked more wild than the last time we saw her battling in the forest. Not wanting her pokemon to leave her sight, the girl followed my mom into the kitchen. She removed a revive and a bowl of berries from the medicine cupboard. "Your Shinx needs some rest," the woman ordered. It would be best if you two stayed here tonight." The girl nodded, petting her injured friend's fur. "Red! Come here please."

I slowly approached the girls cautiously in the kitchen. I unknowingly stared at Leaf in amazement, making her even more uncomfortable. "Will you please show, uh, what's your name?" My mother stopped to ask the girl.

"Leaf," the child said in a croak.

"My, what a pretty name. Anyways," mother continued. "Red, can you please show Leaf to the bathroom so she may get cleaned up. Also, please let her borrow some of your pajamas to wear tonight. Leaf, when you are nice and dry, come back to the kitchen and I'll make you some dinner."

We both nodded in unison.

I turned towards the bathroom to see Green peeking from behind the doorway to look at Leaf. As we entered the hallway, Green allowed his curiosity to take over, "So your name is Leaf? We've seen you battling in the forest before, do you remember us?" Leaf seemed frightened by his interrogating, "Why do you live outside, anyways? Don't you have a mom or dad?"

Leaf hid behind me, using me to shield herself from Green's questions. "Shut up, Green," I said. I felt the need to protect her.

Finding some light blue pajamas that I didn't really like, I showed her to the restroom. Once we heard the shower turn on, Green looked to me, "I can't believe she's here! Why would she come here of all places?"

I shrugged my shoulders and returned to my bedroom as if nothing really happened.

"Seriously, Red. We can't scare her off." Green followed me. "She's cool, she has a pokemon and knows how to battle."

I nodded in agreement as I turned on the Nintendo. The tune of Tetris entered our ears.

After a while my mother entered my bedroom holding a plate of grilled cheese and a cup of tomato soup. Leaf followed closely behind her. She placed the meal on my desk and asked us to play nicely. We were warned to give her fair turns on the video game console.

Once my mother left our room, Green, being the loudmouthed idiot that he is, asked, "Why do you get to have a pokemon?"

Her little voice was shaky, perhaps because she didn't use it so often. Mine did the same thing at times because I was often quiet. "She found me," said Leaf.

"What do you mean by that?" Green quickly inquired

She shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno, she's just my friend."

"That's so cool! What kind of pokemon is she? I've never seen that kind before."

"I dunno," Leaf whispered, "Your mom said she was a shinx. I call her Lulu."

Green's constant questions was starting to get on my nerves just as they were obviously getting on Leaf's. "Want to play Mario?" I asked blowing on the new cartridge and jamming it in the Nintendo.

She nodded and lept from the desk chair to sit beside me. Unfamiliar with video games, she clutched the controller awkwardly.

Through out the night we learned a lot about Leaf. She was good at coloring and didn't know who our favorite music group was. She never watched cartoons and could front flip through the air in one jump. Early in the morning, all three of us fell asleep huddled in pillows and blankets under a poorly constructed fort.

oooooooooooooooooooo

She was always around by the time I reached my 10th birthday. After several attempts, mother gave up on returning the girl to her mysterious parents or to the Kanto authorities. Every time she would call the orphanage or local social workers Leaf would disappear into the forest with Shinx happily following behind her. She and the pokemon were inseparable. Defeated, my mother decided to focus on giving Leaf an education. In exchange for food and showers, Leaf would come to my house for homeschooling a few times a week.

Between the efforts of mother, Professor Oak, Green, and myself, Leaf became less wild and belonged somewhere, to someone. She was ours. As our adopted sister she would frequently stay at either my house or Green's. Still, she would often return to the woods in which she came from. Only me and Green have seen her little haven in the forest near the outskirts of Pallet Town. At first, when we just started to become acquainted, Leaf's hideout consisted of a poorly constructed bundle of sticks she would use to shelter herself from the elements. Eventually, with many practical birthday presents and frequent heists of neighbor's sheds, the pathetic campground became more homely. An air mattress lay in a tiny green tent which housed all of her possessions. Sometimes, Green and I would sneak out at night to visit. We told ghost pokemon stories and drifted to sleep in a warm huddled mass.

The Professor, though opposed to breaking Kanto's laws of underage pokemon training, turned a blind eye to the girl's special little shinx. She never went without the blue electric type pokemon she referred to as Lulu. Even though she and Lulu were inseparable, she never technically became her trainer until my mother, quite illegally, presented her with an unused pokeball to use for Lulu's capture. The tiny blue shinx happily found her home inside of the tiny pokeball and, despite years of improper wild battles, Leaf was a trainer at age seven.

Immediately after Leaf's first appearance to mother. Green and I became intent on learning more about the mysterious wild child. As our friendship grew, she never spoke of her past. Why she was without parents and how she acquired a shinx (which are quite rare in our region) were questions that never went answered. Many sleep overs, much to her annoyance, became devoted to a multitude of pleas from Green and I to have our inquiries answered. She never confided in us about her history. Still, we accepted her and loved her dearly.

Like most childhood friendships, bitter rivalry grew between Green and I. He was a loudmouthed idiot and I, I admit, was prideful and competitive. We still loved Leaf. Despite our petty arguments we made sure she was alright. We assured her care and all matters dealing with Leaf's well being remained important to us. Our animosity to each other was put aside on occasion for her benefit.

At age ten Green and I became Pokemon trainers. Leaf and Shinx were officially registered as a pokemon trainer in Kanto and the three of us parted ways to start our monumental journeys into adulthood.

**See you next Wednesday.**


	2. Cheri Berries

**Tuesday, Wednesday, close enough... I know I promised updates on Wednesdays but I'm going to deliver this one a bit early. I'm a bit overworked in school and just need to get this out of my way to stay productive and focused on what I really need to finish in school. Anyways, things are getting started now. Yay for character development!**

Greens house was clean today. Particles of airborne cleaning product assaulted my sense of smell and I gagged a bit as I walked through the door. The stench didn't mix well with the strong aroma of Green's cooking which was wafting from the far end of the house. Was he making stir fry?

He stood in his kitchen tending to his dinner on the stove. A rice cooker steamed on the counter beside him and I approached him from behind with much stealth. Wrapping my arms around his chest, I buried my face in his neck and he jumped at my strange introduction. His muscular body relaxed and he returned affection by squeezing my forearm gently. "Bout time you came down from that fucking mountain, Red," he said with a smirk.

We were both 23 this year. He had purchased a house near the pokemon gym he worked at in Viridian City. When I wasn't up Mt. Silver training pokemon, I'd spend long lazy days at his place. It felt like home to me.

I remained quiet and continued to nuzzle his neck. I found sanctuary from the assaulting odors of the rest of the house there. His scent gave me a subtle feeling of euphoria. It felt like I could get high from him alone. He smelled of citrus fruit which paired well to the smells of redwood and snow in which I was familiar.

I peered over his shoulder onto the meal he was preparing on the stove, "who are you expecting tonight?" I asked observing the large quantities of food he was cooking and the unusually clean house.

We had recognized our feelings for each other shortly after I kicked Greens ass in the Pokemon league. At first, the poor bastard was pretty upset with himself for loosing. He then directed that anger towards me before bringing it back at himself for not realizing his love for me sooner. Our first awkward kisses evolved into a passionate love affair. We had only been a couple for three years.

Another embrace had now joined us in the kitchen. Long slender arms wove through my arms and grasped my boyfriend and I in a familiar way, "Who knew that you'd finally get off that fucking mountain!" Leaf exclaimed in her embrace. She nearly lifted us off the ground in her powerful bear hug.

"HEY! I'm cooking with fucking oil here!" Green yelled freeing himself from our demanding arms. Leaf gave him a playful pout.

Green was then met with attention from both of my Pikachu and Lulu as they assaulted us with strong static electricity. With our hair slightly on end, Green had enough and kicked us out of the kitchen. Lulu was now a mature luxray. Her beautiful red eyes contrasted with her dark blue fur. Despite her friendly nature, I knew to be wary of the lion-like pokemon in certain situations. She alone was a powerful foe to my own team of six. Leaf refused to catch any other pokemon for her party. During a few unfortunate circumstances, I've witnessed the extent of her power she delivered to dangerous foes. Those memories were ones I tried not to dwell upon.

Lulu and Pikachu were joined by Green's Eevee who appeared from the garden carrying a cheri berry. From her experiences with playing with the two electric type pokemon, this was a clever precaution on the little furry pokemon's part. Often their roughhousing would result in Eevee receiving several shots of electricity that, when the electric types were not careful, would harm the normal type more than intended. As the powerful trio began to play about, Leaf and I found an opportunity to catch up.

"I didn't know you would be here too. Green didn't mention you were staying when I called him this morning."

"I just arrived without warning. What's going on today, anyways?" I asked.

"Green says he's having a friend from another gym come visit." Leaf rolled her eyes, "You know how much he likes to impress others when they stop in Viridian."

"Yeah, I hope I didn't throw a wrench into any of his plans, maybe I should just walk over to Pallet Town to visit mom."

"No, of course not!" Leaf interrupted, "When was the last time all three of us were together, anyways? I'm sure Green wants you here more than you know."

"Okay, okay," I smiled, "I guess I'll stay. Did he mention which trainer was visiting?"

"Probably some snob from Johto, why else would Green go to such measures with the meal and clean house? They're from another region, I bet."

We smiled and sat silently for a few minutes. We watched our pokemon running around the front yard through the living room window. Eevee had already been shocked a few times but appeared not to be bothered by it.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower before this gym guy shows up. Did you want to use the shower before me?" Leaf asked.

I shook my head.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit. I don't think Green's mystery guest will be here for a few more hours."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

I recognized Brock's inquisitive gaze as he peered through the peephole that was placed in the middle of Green's front door. I opened the door only slightly before I let him in.

"Hey, I didn't know you'd be coming down from Mt. Silver." Brock exclaimed while shaking my hand, "It's good to see you."

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I've returned to Viridian," I said uncomfortably. I was never a confident speaker. We stood in the entryway awkwardly before Brock let himself into our living room.

"Where's the loudmouth?" Brock jokingly said. I could tell he felt uncomfortable with my antisocial hosting.

Before I could point towards the kitchen, another trainer appeared from the hallway.

Leaf could be pretty disgusting sometimes. Perhaps from her years on her own she failed to develop a respect for things such as personal space and an understanding of what is and isn't exactly socially acceptable. Perhaps it didn't help that her only friends were two boys as she grew into adulthood. She often ate meals in a barbaric nature, farted with abandon, and spoke with fluent vulgarity. Though strange, it reflected the amount of comfort she felt around us. Leaf was always Leaf. Her passions and emotions were never subdued around us. She would laugh and cry only in our company. Around others, however, she returned to the timid creature whose powerful emotions would never appear to others.

Perhaps this is why she felt compelled to enter the room wearing only panties and a towel around her damp hair. Her round subtle breasts bounced freely for Brock's eyes to behold in all of their symmetrical, feminine glory. Brock's eyes grew wide from the view and Leaf's own eyes grew wide as she recognized the situation she just made for herself. It was too late for Leaf. The damage was done.

In a loud shriek she stumbled backwards to find safety in the vacant hallway. Instead of walking backwards, however, she tumbled hitting her head against the wall. Being the closest, Brock tried to help her up which caused an overly protective Lulu to assume him as her master's assailant amidst the confusion. Lulu took a deep breath and Brock found himself fried to a crisp from the pokemon's powerful thundershock attack.

I watched unmoving, (knowing with overprotective Lulu it would be best to remain unseen). Both trainers lay unconscious on the floor when Green approached what looked like a murder scene. Not one to overreact, he rolled his eyes and reentered the kitchen as if nothing happened out of the ordinary. "What the fuck is wrong with you people!" I heard him scream in a muffled roar.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo

Dinner had cooled to room temperature by the time Brock and Leaf came to. Annoyed, Green ordered pizza in an attempt to keep the party going. While Brock behaved as his usual self, Leaf's skin color never cooled beyond a dark pink. As the four trainers sat about the table, Brock shared a few stories about he and Leaf in an attempt to help her feel more comfortable.

"She was the only trainer to ever beat me using one electric type," Brock began. Leaf's blush deepened. "It did take her quite a few tries for the Boulder Badge, however."

"I never had to try more than once for any other gym in Johto and Kanto, might I add," Leaf interjected.

"Her persistence was inspiring," Brock continued, "I'd suggest she would catch a watertype pokemon and come back. She would always give me the nastiest glare and come back in a couple weeks with Lulu even stronger."

"Wow, you're such a badass. How did it feel to finally beat him?" Green asked after taking a sip of his beer. "I'm sure you were ecstatic."

Brock answered for her, "actually, she was quite humble after her victory. She just took her badge and left Pewter City."

"Really," said Green, "It must have been ages since you've last seen Leaf, she got her last gym badge over five years ago."

"On the contrary, we've been seeing each other quite regularly. I'm surprised Leaf hasn't said anything." Brock tried to hide the rejection from his voice. Leaf blushed.

"No, Brock, it was... I was just." Leaf blushed and stuttered as she tried to repair Brock's hurt feelings.

"So you guys are seeing each other?" I asked. Because I rarely contributed to most conversations, anytime I would speak I would receive each individual's undivided attention.

Brock and Leaf glanced at each other as if the other was a giant spinarack. After eye contact was made each looked nervously at towards other direction.

"Oh my, Red. It seems like love might be blossoming right before our eyes. How adorable," Green said with a subtle mockery.

"Why yes, dear," I decided to play along. "I didn't know this would be a double-date. Perhaps the young lovers could share how such a relationship evolved."

"No, I'm sorry to mislead you," Brock began, "We've been spending time together observing the wild clefairy at Mt. Moon. That's all."

"Yeah, it was years after I received the Boulder Badge," Leaf added. "I found myself quite lost on Mt. Moon. After hours of wandering through the mountain's caves Lulu and I managed to find an exit that revealed the sky's most brilliant moon. I was overwhelmed with its beauty. The sight completely took my breath away. It wasn't long before Lulu noticed gentle singing beyond some tall grass. As we approached, dozens of pink clefairys danced and sang beneath the moonlight. Not wanting to disturb them, We crouched down in the tall grass and listened to them sing. We didn't realize that Brock had also come to view this ritual."

Yeah, I had been watching only meters away from Leaf with out them noticing me. I immediately recognized Leaf from the many attempts she had made for my gym's badge. I whispered to get her attention but it didn't work so well," Brock laughed.

"He startled me once he whispered for my attention. I nearly pissed myself!" Leaf exclaimed. "I screamed in surprise and the beautiful clefairys dashed in fear. It was so discouraging! I didn't mean to scare them away. So, instead of going our separate ways, we talked until the sun peeked beyond the mountains. Every month, we both meet on Mt. Moon to watch them dance. I guess it's a ritual for them."

"It's become a ritual for us too. It's nice to watch them dance with someone else." Brock added. It was obvious he was starting to develop feelings for Leaf.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

It wasn't until later, after Brock left, Leaf shared the extent of her relationship with Brock with me. Apparently, these monthly meetings had gone from simple pokemon observation and became an excuse for the pair to see one another. It was only last month that Brock managed to steal a passionate kiss from Leaf before she left the mountain. While retelling this story, she blushed and smiled tenderly.

I'm glad she shared this with us after Brock had left for Pewter City. I felt an obligation to hate his fucking guts for having such an effect on one I consider my sister.

**Yeah, see you again on Wednesday or whatever**

**~Twelvepercent :D**


End file.
